Este Frío
by ToRie Potter
Summary: Jamás mi nombre me causó tanta desolación, como cuando Scorp lo gritó mientras tomaba la mano de Lorcan para desaparecer. Y posiblemente las palabras de Lorcan hacia Scorpius, cuando me soltó para detenerlo en su intento de seguirme, estarían tatuadas en mi mente para toda la vida.


_Este frío_

Sabía que venir al bar era un error, aún así quería pasar algo de tiempo con mis amigos antes de que tuviera que tomar el avión e irme. Tan aturdida y en otro mundo había pasado los últimos días que apenas había recordado que Scorpius también era parte de este grupo y estaría irremediablemente aquí.

Cuando vi su auto en el estacionamiento estuve a un punto de no poder poner en marcha mi corazón de nuevo ¿Cómo se suponía que lo enfrentará luego de terminar nuestra relación tan abruptamente? Pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? El dolor ya era suficiente como para alargar la incertidumbre con una relación a larga distancia, no me iba de vacaciones, literalmente iba a cruzar el atlántico sin fecha de retorno. Que caso tenía seguir con vanas ilusiones, no teníamos futuro, sin embargo aunque mi cabeza estaba consciente de aquello, mi corazón sentía como si en un acto de cobardía pulverizaran los pedazos que quedaron de él.

Todos me había dicho en algún momento lo bien que cantaba Scorp pero en realidad yo nunca lo había oído, él siempre había estado tan preocupado por mí y yo siempre había estado tan asustada con lo que sentía que en realidad no me daba cuenta de nada a mi alrededor. Por eso al verlo en el escenario sentado en una silla con su guitarra supe que no aguantaría escucharlo, tanto como si cantaba bien o no.

Debía huir antes que las lágrimas llegaran a derramarse porque estaba segura que no se detendrían, debía pararme y salir del bar, pero esos preciosos segundos en los que mi mente iba a la deriva por culpa del miedo no ayudaron en lo más mínimo, para cuando reaccioné los acordes de la canción ya estaban sonando y yo, yo era un tempano de hielo.

Dices que no entiendo que mis besos son invierno

nuestros sueños ya perdieron su color

dices que haz buscado en mi mirada una esperanza

una palabra que nos salve del dolor

y es verdad no es normal pero debes saber

si te vas se me cae el cielo

tan cansando de este frio

Lo había hecho a propósito no tenía duda, estaba jugándose su última carta y por primera vez desde que lo conocía se portaba egoísta, aun sabiendo que me mataba lentamente, cantaba cada palabra con una sinceridad digna de admirar. No importaba que más de 50 personas estuvieran ocupando un espacio a mi alrededor, me sentía sola y desprotegida, pero sobre todo me sentía la peor persona del mundo por hacer sufrir tan horriblemente a quien no se merecía algo así, siempre había estado dañada, siempre había hecho daño a las personas que estaban cerca, pero nunca había sufrido yo aún más que ellas.

Quédate sin ti no puedo

eres todo lo que tengo, yo no puedo solo

llévate este silencio, desdibuja todo el miedo

yo no puedo solo, sácame de aquí

sálvame de mi, rescátame que yo no puedo solo

Quedarme, esa no era una opción. Sin embargo daría todo por volver el tiempo y disfrutar más esas pequeñas cosas como: acurrucarme en sus brazos mientras veíamos películas de terror o dormir escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Si le preguntase a mi madre ¿Es normal sentir tanto dolor por esto? Ella me diría que el dolor es relativo, yo no le veía lo relativo simplemente dolía y mucho, era como si la bomba de Hiroshima hubiera caído en mi pecho.

Su voz que tantas veces logró ahuyentar los demonios de mis pesadillas seguramente me acompañarían en ellas desde ahora. Quería besarlo, por Dios, necesitaba sus labios, no soportaba pensar que él siendo mucho más fuerte que yo, terminaría olvidándome y pronto tendría a alguien más para besar.

Justo ahora su dolor era muchísimo más fuerte que el mío, sabía que para él, yo era mucho más que un simple romance de colegio; había creado una historia como las de los libros para nosotros en su mente, sin darse cuenta que esas ilusiones vanas y perfectas a la vez, solo ocurrían en el papel, que la realidad era obtusa, terca e irremediablemente antiromantica. Como le explicas al amor de tu vida que la vida no siempre está dispuesta a ponerse de lado quienes se aman.

Una vez escuche por la calle que las almas gemelas estaban predispuestas a encontrarse pero no siempre a estar juntas por la eternidad ¿Sería este nuestro caso?

Dices que no siento, que perdí mis sentimientos

que mis brazos extraviaron su calor

sé que poco a poco fui borrando te tus ojos

las promesas que creaban mi ilusión

y es verdad lo hice mal pero debes saber

si te vas se me cae el cielo

Muchas personas pensaban que era valiente, lamentaba profundamente decepcionarlos huyendo de esta situación. Aunque si lo pensaba cobarde tampoco era la palabra idónea para describirme, entonces ¿Cómo se llama a las personas que como yo están peligrosamente colgando de la línea divisoria?

"Te Amo" me había dicho por primera vez un día cuando me estaba quedando dormida en sus brazos, al principio ni siquiera había sido registrado por mi consciente, recuerdo que fue la primera noche que las pesadillas no me visitaron y también la primera vez que saltamos la norma de que chicos y chicas no podían compartir habitación por mas mixto que fuera Hogwarts, aun así en la mañana todo parecía perfecto y el "TE AMO" susurrado fue casi como una epifanía. Yo sin embargo tarde mucho más tiempo en decir aquellas cinco letras y pronunciarlas en voz alta fue sin duda el acto de mayor valentía que pudiera realizar, ahora sabía que el que se arriesga también pierde

¿Cuánto se supone que dure una canción? Por norma general no más de 10 minutos, entonces estos 10 minutos eran la eternidad más grande que me tocaría vivir.

¿Cómo le explicaba con una mirada que también lo amaba, que también sufría?

Pero sobre todo.

¿Por qué seguía sin moverme, porque no estaba ya a medio kilómetro de aquí?

Al parecer nunca sería capaz de separarme del todo de Scorp, ni un océano sería suficiente.

Quédate sin ti no puedo

eres todo lo que tengo, yo no puedo solo

llévate este silencio, desdibuja todo el miedo

yo no puedo solo, sácame de aquí

sálvame de mi, rescátame que yo no puedo solo

tan cansado de este frio,

Mis oídos comenzaron a zumbar junto con la música, supuse que por eso mi corazón también seguía el compás, latiendo cada vez más rápido. Disfruté de la última estrofa de esta canción de despedida como nunca había disfrutado antes de una canción,

La perfección y la normalidad no existen, a estas alturas del partido ya debería saberlo.

Cuando las luces que mis ojos veían no eran precisamente las del bar supe que no tenía más de cinco minutos para escabullirme sin darle un espectáculo más interesante que la despedida en silencio de dos amantes destinados a no ser.

Si podía concentrarme en un objetivo simple como llegar al límite de desaparición y que Lorcan me sacará de aquí, tal vez no me derrumbaría antes de la puerta. Era ahora o nunca pararme o…ni siquiera existía el "o"…

Quédate sin ti no puedo

eres todo lo que tengo, yo no puedo solo

llévate este silencio, desdibuja todo el miedo

yo no puedo solo, sácame de aquí

sálvame de mi, rescátame que yo no puedo solo

Cuando al fin llegaba a la puerta la música cesó de manera abrupta, tres segundos después tenía a Scorpius intentando alcanzar mi mano, esa fuerza magnética que me atraía irremediablemente hacia él, pedía a gritos que me perdiera en sus ojos, mi instinto de supervivencia sin embargo ganaba 10 a 0, debía llegar al punto de desaparición.

Nunca pensé que ver a Lorcan parado en los linderos, me alegraría tanto.

"¡Lily!"

Jamás mi nombre me causó tanta desolación, como cuando Scorp lo gritó mientras tomaba la mano de Lorcan para desaparecer.

Y posiblemente las palabras de Lorcan hacia Scorpius, cuando me soltó para detenerlo en su intento de seguirme, estarían tatuadas en mi mente para toda la vida.

"-Comienzo a creer que su corazón no aguantará. Quédate, déjala ir. Si la amas es lo único que puedes hacer por ella."


End file.
